Pedal adjustment systems for vehicles have been used for some time to adjust the position of the pedal with respect to the vehicle operator. In the past, pedal adjustment systems have been generally developed for use with pedals which are mechanically linked to actuators such as brake cylinders, clutches and throttles. Typically, most of these systems are designed to maintain the position of the end of the linkage during adjustment of the pedal position. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,573 to Cicotte. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the electronic control is an electronic throttle control (xe2x80x9cETCxe2x80x9d).
Developments in engine control technology have led to development of xe2x80x9cfly-by-wirexe2x80x9d control systems. Fly-by-wire systems include a pedal arm connected to an electronic position sensor which senses the position of the pedal and sends an electrical signal to a control unit indicative of the position of the pedal. Pedal adjuster assemblies for mechanically operated controls are not well suited for adjustment fly-by-wire electronic control systems. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a simple and efficient pedal adjustment system which may be used with electronic throttle controls.
A pedal adjuster for a pedal assembly with an electronic throttle control includes a pedal arm assembly pivotally mounted to a bracket. The electronic throttle control unit is mounted to the bracket at the pivot point of the pedal arm assembly. The pedal arm assembly includes a pedal arm and a support arm. A screw rod drive mechanism extends in a space formed between the support arm and pedal arm to adjustably position the pedal arm with respect to the support arm. The pedal arm carries an elongated curved pedal. Depression of the pedal pivots the pedal arm assembly to turn a blade connected to the ETC unit to generate a signal indicative of the position of the pedal arm.